In many jurisdictions throughout the world, strict regulations restrict the type, size and amount of fish that may be taken by both recreational and professional fisherman. In particular, a maximum number of any given species of fish and/or maximum amount of catch weight may be proscribed by law. One can not, of course, control the size or amount of fish one actually is able to catch in any particular outing. For example, the first fish caught may be the only catch of the day. On the other hand, fish caught later in the day may be much more desirable in regard to size, quality, etc. The regulations controlling the type, weight and amount of fish taken applies to both fisherman aboard vessels as well as recreational fisherman that may fish at docks, bridges, in the shallows or surf.
Culling is an acceptable practice utilized by fisherman wherein initial fish, which may not be desirable in light of the final catch of the day, are viably maintained in a water tank especially used for such purposes often referred to as a “live well”. Live wells are often designed and configured to include circulation pumps and/or aerators to provide fish, taken from their natural habitat, with a properly oxygenated environment. Proper aeration of live well water allows fish to remain healthy and thus able to be safely returned to their marine environment. As fishing proceeds, more fish may be caught and a maximum proscribed limit (in weight or number of fish) may be approached. It may then be desirable to release the earlier (and possibly smaller) catch so as to allow the legal retention of the better fish.
Although culling is a very effective way of increasing the quality of a fisherman's daily catch, it does require equipment which has, up until the present, not been amenable to portable use. Most culling equipment consists of live wells built into fishing boats. Relatively heavy culling units, meant to be carried on board and installed as removable devices on boats have also been designed. However, to date, no light weight, easily transportable culling units have been disclosed.
Since culling equipment has heretofore not been designed for portable use, such devices have depended upon on board power supplies for the powering of circulation pumps and/or aerators which provide the required aeration of live tank water. Since external power is usually freely available onboard even the smallest fishing vessels, aeration/circulation systems have not been built so as to maximize energy efficiency. Such vessels may provide, for example, a lead/acid marine battery for accessory use and may additionally include, in the case of powered boats, a marine alternator which provides power for culling as well as recharging of onboard batteries. Obviously, marine boat batteries and/or alternators do not provide the portability required in a truly transportable culling system which is intended to be operated outside of a boat.
On board live wells found in fishing boats may be easily filled with water directly from the environment from which the fish are taken. Because the free boards of most smaller boats, and the swim platforms of larger boats make access to ocean, lake or rive water very convenient, on board live wells often utilize removable tanks which may be filled directly by lowering them into the water surrounding the boat, or by utilizing containers to carry the water the short distance between the well and the water's surface. However, fisherman who fish from a dock or wharf may be separated from the water in which they fish by many feet. This makes the task of filling live wells difficult at best and, in some cases, dangerous.
Presently available live wells are not, as discussed above, designed to be freely transportable beyond placement within a boat or, in some cases, in a permanent dockside location. Thus, until present, culling technology has included no provision for easy portability, independence from outside power sources, and a means for obtaining marine water when the live tank utilized therein is not proximate to the surface of the aquatic environment. What is needed is a truly transportable culling system providing aeration and/or circulation of live well water without the need of outside power sources and enabling fisherman a means for easily obtaining marine water therefore.
In addition to providing a suitable location for culling stations, boats have also provided fisherman with convenient storage for bait, beverages, fishing gear and other personal items a fisherman might require during a day (or night's) outing. Even smaller water craft provide enough space to carry simple coolers, tackle boxes, bait wells and other recreational equipment. Since both boat and fisherman travel from site to site together, the boat itself provides ready transportation of what is needed for a successful and convenient outing. However, the dockside or shore fisherman must, by necessity, carry all of the tackle, gear, bait, beverages, food and other items he requires for the day with him. This often requires such sportsmen to carry a cooler, tackle box and bait carton in addition to his rod and reel. It would be highly advantageous if a device were disclosed which provided storage and easy transportation of a fisherman's tackle, gear, bait, food, beverages and other personal items. It would be further desirable if such a device were disclosed which also included a live well wherein aeration and/or circulation of water were provided for the culling of catch.
Many fisherman equip their boats with rod holders which allow them to affix their rod to their boat instead of constantly holding on to their equipment during long periods of inactivity. However, for the dockside, shore or wharf fisherman, such rod holders have heretofore not been available. It would be highly desirable if a portable rod holder were disclosed wherein dockside, shore and wharf fisherman were provided with a means for securing their fishing rod. It would be still further desirable, if a device were disclosed which provided storage and easy transportation of a fisherman's tackle, gear, bait, food beverages and other personal gear, while also providing a rod holder. It would be most desirable if a device were disclosed providing easy transportation of a fisherman's gear, tackle, bait, food, beverages and other personal gear, while also providing a live well wherein aeration and/or circulation of water were provided for the culling of catch, while, in addition, providing a fishing rod holder.